


Good girl, Willow

by hannicat



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/F, Female Hannibal Lecter, Female Will Graham, Fingerfucking, Genderbending, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 04:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15405054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannicat/pseuds/hannicat
Summary: Genderbent Will / Hanni in the woods :)





	Good girl, Willow

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly sorry I've been on hiatus for a long time. This is my first f/f fic so constructive criticism welcome!!

Willow never felt more comfortable than when she was at home. Her white wooden clad cottage in the woods, little more than a hut to most, was sanctuary from the nerve wracking world of other people. All their eyes seeking contact with hers was overwhelming. No one seemed to understand her aversion to human interaction.

Her dogs on the other hand, were ideal company. She knew exactly how to interact with them, reading their signs and knowing exactly what they needed. But this empathy is what terrified Willow about other people, getting too far into the heads. Understanding their wants and needs, even when she didn't really want to. Feeling that need to kill, and enjoying it, was what scared her most.

Willow woke up early, as usual, and drenched in sweat as she regularly did. She wouldn't say she was used to the nightmares but they were a regular occurrence. Willow stumbled to the bathroom, splashing her face with cool water. Glancing in the mirror as she pulled on chinos and a plaid shirt. She decided to do the one thing that could ease her mind at times like this, take the dogs out in the woods. 

She whistled them and they all ran to the door, she didn't need leashes as Willow was a part of their pack. They knew the route and lead the way. Willow followed, trekking over the well trodden, muddy path through the trees. Although the sun was rising , the woods would remain dark until dawn had broken.

Amongst the usual birdsong of the dawn chorus, Willow thought she heard some birds shriek as if they were warning of the presence of a nearby predator. However, this was in Willow’s subconscious. She was deep in her own thoughts when she heard the unmistakable voice of Annabelle Lecter, a little way off - a few trees deep away from the path. Willow briefly debated whether she should leave the dogs to it, but decided they would find their way back to the house as they usually did.

“Hello Willow”, Annabelle had said in her sultry, heavily accented tone. “Fancy seeing you here” 

Willow raised an eyebrow. Annabelle must have been waiting for her here. Stalking her like the prey she was. Willow walked slowly in Annie’s direction. She took Willow’s hand and drew her into a small clearing in the woods. The sun’s rays were just hitting the clearing, making the morning dew sparkle like glitter over the meadow grass. A blanket was placed carefully in the centre of the sun drenched grass.

“You had this all planned out… for me?”, asked Willow cautiously.

“I know you’ve been having trouble sleeping, and I want you to know how much I care about you”, Annie responded, sounding sincere despite Willow’s reservations.

Annie tenderly stroked Willow’s cheek before drawing her into a chaste kiss which quickly deepened as she slowly stroked her tongue against Willow’s. Willow flushed, blood rushing to both her cheeks and between her legs.

Annie sat in the blanket with her legs spread and motioned for Willow to sit between them, her back to Annie, leaning into the embrace. Annie brushed Willow’s hair to one side and began kissing at her neck, causing Willow to murmur uncontrollably. The kisses turned into gentle bites, Annie growling into Willow’s neck which only served to cause more murmurs from Willow. 

Annie slowly began unbuttoning Willow’s plaid shirt, unsurprised to find her bare breasts underneath. Pausing briefly, as if gaining silent permission to continue, she cupped Willow’s ample breasts, teasing her nipples and eliciting quiet moans from the younger lady. All the while, Annie was alternating between predatory nips and loving kisses to Willow’s neck, until the shyer of the two made it clear what she wanted - unbuttoning her chinos, revealing a neat patch of dark pubic hair. Annie traced this with her fingers, teasing her. Running her fingers along Willow’s wet labia, teasing the entrance before lighting circling her clit. Annie took great pride in the noises she was drawing out of her protégée, and gave in to her moans. Rubbing more forcefully at Willow’s clit, and entering two fingers when she least expected it.

As Willows moans grew, Annie took the opportunity to gain more from her. Growling into her ear, “tell me what you want…”

Willow’s face flushed deeper. “Please…”

“Please what”, Annie smirked.

“Please… mmm… please use your mouth” she murmured.

Without a pause, Annie manoeuvred Willow onto her back, fully removing her clothes and discarding them to one side of the blanket. Willow obscured her face with her arm, ashamed and abashed at her physical and mental vulnerability.

Annie lowered her face between Willow’s legs, exhaling hot breaths towards her sensitive clit. She began slowly lapping at Willow’s wet hole, and sucking on her clit. Willow bit her fist in a fruitless attempt to keep quiet, she was sure her moans could be heard across the woods. Annie began to finger her with two fingers curling inside her while alternately sucking, lapping and circling her clit.

“Ahh fuck”, slipped from Willow’s mouth.

Annie cruelly removed all stimuli from Willow, her true nature showing. 

“No, no… please”, Willow whimpered.

“You know what you need to say”, Annie smirked back, knowing full well she could get Willow to say anything in this moment.

“Please daddy, fuck me… make me cum”, she answered.

“That's my good girl”, Annie purred. She returned her attention to Willow’s sweet pussy. Relishing at the taste and wetness of it. She thrust her fingers in harder, curling these to reach that sensitive ridge, while rhythmically lapping at Willow’s clit. Willow was moaning without a hint of self consciousness, evidently having given in to the pleasure Annie was providing. She was kneading her heaving tits, pinching her erect nipples in time with Annie’s rhythm.

“Mmm… ahhh… yes daddy, yes… mmmm Annie!!”, Willow yelled in the throws of passion as her hips bucked, grinding into Annie’s face as she came. Annie slowed down, lapping the juices from Willow’s pussy and thighs. 

“Mmm… that's my good girl”, she purred, very pleased with herself.


End file.
